The Joker
The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Joker uses his wide array of comedic, but deadly weapons. Biography Gotham remains his primary home and Batman, his biggest adversary. In many ways, the Joker is the polar opposite of the Dark Knight. Both were created by a great tragedy, but while Batman has since vowed to do whatever it takes to prevent similar incidents, the Joker revels in creating chaos and destroying lives, believing that life’s a big joke and psychotically demonstrating that in a moment, it can all change. Not much is known about his past, but his acts during the present are what define the Joker as one of the greatest threats to our heroes and the people they've sworn to protect. He killed Robin, crippled Batgirl, tortured and murdered thousands of people throughout the DC Universe—all just for a laugh. Injustice Comic The Joker is the direct cause of the events of Injustice. Five years before the main game, the Joker kills fellow psychopath Jonathan Crane off-panel. He steals the Scarecrow's fear toxin and dumps his body in S.T.A.R. Labs. At the Labs, he murders several scientists who had been experimenting on kryptonite. The Joker is first seen luring Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, Superman's wife and best pal, to the Metropolis docks with a false tip-off. While the two are distracted by a disguised Harley Quinn, Joker kills Jimmy by shooting him through his camera lens. He happily greets a terrified Lois, as he and Harley ditch their disguises. He later hijacks a nuclear submarine that he takes far out into open sea. When the superhuman community learns his location, Superman is first on the scene, scuttling the sub and tearing the hull open. The Joker and Harley operate on Lois as the Man of Steel bursts into the sub, but before he can do anything, the Joker gasses him with Crane's fear toxin - laced with kryptonite. Superman suddenly sees Doomsday and tackles the monster into the sky. Joker tells Harley it's time to go, though his childish accomplice is reluctant to part with their stolen sub, that she named. He warns her that the do-gooders will arrive any moment, so she bids goodbye to 'Gunther' and the pair turns to escape. Suddenly, Joker and Harley are pinned down by a giant hand projected from Green Lantern's ring. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman touch down just as Batman arrives, carried by the Flash. The Joker is overjoyed to see his nemesis and takes delight in mocking him for having been raced over on the Flash. When Batman investigates the sub and finds nothing, he demands to know Lois' location. Joker reveals that he performed an operation on Lois to turn her into a "trigger." He also placed the submarine's warhead in Metropolis, having attached it to Lois' heartbeat. Batman figures out the situation too late to warn Superman. Joker asks him, "Did you know she was pregnant?" before being punched by his nemesis. The toxin wears off and Superman realizes he took his wife and their unborn child into space, their two heartbeats stopping at once. Joker and Harley watch in glee as Metropolis is destroyed, the heroes horrified. The Joker is locked up for interrogation in Gotham Prison with Batman, who wants to know why the Joker went so far as to take everything from Superman. He responds that he didn't need a reason to do it, enraging Batman. The Joker replies that he always lost against Batman, so he'd try to play his games on an easier level. He goes so far as to say destroying Metropolis was "as easy as killing a puppy with a kitten." Turing philosophical, the Clown Prince of Crime asks Batman, "What do you think Superman will become?" His nemesis firmly believes Superman will rise from the pain the Joker has inflicted on him, and that the Man of Steel is uncorruptible. The Joker laughs, and asks, "You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" When Batman still says that Superman will recover, the Joker replies grimly, "No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." Moments later, Superman himself breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside and grabbing the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime's words come to pass and he exhales a final laugh as Superman impales him through the chest with his entire arm. The Joker dies with a smile on his face while Batman looks on in horror. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us The Joker appears in the interrogation room in the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) after nuking Metropolis, where he was being interrogated by Batman, which was then cut short when Superman appeared and soon killed the Joker, much to the same way he was murdered by Superman in the comic series this scene was based on. Normal Joker first appears after Batman and co. discover Lex gave him a nuke to blow up Metropolis. He is seen arming the bomb next to a statue of Superman in Metropolis, much to the excitement of his world's Harley Quinn. After Harley discovers Batman was teleporting to their location, the Joker forcefully makes Harley return to their van as he has a conversation with Batman and takes the bomb off standby. As he activates the bomb, most of the heroes charging to the Joker get so close to putting an end to the bomb threat until they all get teleported into the altered future, where Batman and Joker are separated from the other teleported, namely Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern. After Batman realises he's in a different Metropolis, the Joker gets frustrated with Batman and the trigger and atacks Batman, where he is defeated. Regime troops appear and attempt to aprehend Batman, much to Joker's amusement, but Batman escapes using a sonar disruptor and smoke grenade gadgets, but the Joker was aprehended. The Joker tries to find his old gang by hijacking and killing the troops in the van by traveling to Gotham City, where he discovers he is known and existed in this world. Before he could do anything, Batman attempts to surprise the Joker, but the Joker countered this, which weakened Batman. The Joker was able to beat Batman and almost was able to use his Joker Toxin spray on Batman, but he spotted Yellow Lantern and Hawkgirl, and ran off to watch what would happen to Batman, which would be Batman's capture. As the Joker retires to his original plan, he finds himself with the altered future's version of Harley Quinn, now going by as Harleen Quinzel as a "hero." As Joker tries to persuade to Harleen that he really was the Joker at gunpoint, he engages in battle and emerges the victor. Harleen realises that this was the Joker by the way he fights, and is overjoyed. Harleen takes Joker to her Joker Clan at the now possibly abandoned Arkham Asylum ruled by the Joker Clan. The Joker adresses the crowd of Joker Clan, posing as their Joker from their timeline, and introduces what he calls the "Happy Pill" that gives him superhuman durability etc. No longer after that, the Regime ambushes the event. The Joker is repeatedly shot by a trooper, but survives and thanks his "Happy Pill" (aka 5U93R by Insurgency Batman). Soon, Shayera and Damian Wayne (Hawkgirl and the new/altered future Nightwing) arrive to the scene and engage the Joker Clan. As Harley is busy, Hawkgirl attacks the Joker, believing him to be the Joker from their world. The Joker defeats Hawkgirl and attempts to sever one or more feathers from one of her wings, but Nightwing notices the Joker and charges towards him. The Joker notices Damian and throws his playing cards at him, until the Joker either overpowers him or is hit by Nightwing (player luck and precision decides outcome). The Joker proceeds to mock Nightwing for changing sides from being Batman's ally to Superman's 'pet', believing him to still be Dick Grayson. A fight ensues, and defeats Nightwing. Altered Future Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman on the Insurgency rush in, and both Hawkgirl and Nightwing retreat thanks to Harley's call for help. The group is surprised to see the Joker, which leads them to the conclusion that Batman was sent to the parallel dimension as well, and so the Joker is aprehended by Insurgency Batman. Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology *Pain Resistance *Tainted Blood *Cheating Death *Genius-Level Intellect *Inventive Skill *Hand to Hand combat (adept) *Intimidation *Equiped with many weapons, often based on novelty gag toys Intro/Outro INTRO: The Joker puppeteers the body of a dead policeman, playing with his mouth and saying "Watch out Joker, this one looks kinda tough!" before asking him, "Oh really?" then throwing him on the ground and telling his opponent: "I think you underestimate me." OUTRO: '''The Joker pulls out a gasoline can and bathes the opponent in gasoline while humming happily. He then proceeds to light a match, and sarcastically tells them, "You're fired!" Gameplay Character Trait '''Joker's wild: '''Joker's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successful, it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Joker's walk speed and jump arcs. Move List Basic Attacks: *Upward Crowbar *Air Hinge Kick *Sweep Kick *Crowbar Slam *Downward Crowbar *Flying Crowbar Combo Attacks: *Full Deck *Clown Prince *Mad Love Special Moves: *Crowbar *Laughing Gas *Rolling Laughing Gas *Bang! *Chattering Teeth *Acid Blossom Super Move '''Let's Be Serious: Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. As soon as the opponent wipes it off, Joker assaults his opponent with a crowbar and a canister of Joker Venom, then shoots his opponent in the face. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher. Ending Quotes *"Oh really." *"I hit because I care." *"May I have this dance?" -Wager *"I don't like you."-Wager *"Smile!" -Wager against Batman *"Not yet!" -Wager to Batman *"We need to talk."-Wager to Harley Quinn *"Simple, really: Like this." -Wager to Harley Quinn *"Your little jumpsuit okay?" -Wager against Lex Luthor *"Past your bedtime?" -Wager against Nightwing *"I liked you better as Robin." - Wager to Nightwing *"Shame we never hooked up." -Wager to Catwoman *"Wakey-wakey!" *"You're fired." Costumes Default Joker wears a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie and a loose suspenders hanging at his waist. Insurgency Joker sports a longer purple coat with black accents, a spiked collar, and slicked back hair. He now has a skinny purple tie and brown dickies. Arkham City Costume based off his appearance in Arkham City (Walmart pre-order). Trivia *Richard Epcar previously voiced the Joker in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''another game created by Netherrealm Studios (known as Midway at the time). *The Joker has a move that seems to be a reference to the way he kills Jason Todd. The move consists of him knocking his opponent on the ground and hitting him or her repeatedly with a crowbar. Another reference is when he defeats the alternate Nightwing in story mode, saying that he's going to have to tell Batman that there was "a death in the family", which was the name of the saga Jason was killed off in. *He was confirmed playable alongside Green Lantern, later on during the day that Green Arrow was revealed. *The Joker is the only villain featured on the game's cover art. *The Joker was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *The Joker's alternate costume is named "Insurgency" despite the Joker never being a member of Batman's Insurgents. Gallery Screenshots Batcave Screen Joker.jpg|First Sighting 58850 10151109756734007 467895029 n.jpg Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern vs The Joker Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg JokerProfilePic.jpg|Joker Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Superman and Joker.jpg Joker on the Cover of GAMER Magazine.jpg|Joker on the cover of GAMER magazine. Joker.jpg Joker and Superman.jpg Joker Close up.jpg 05_doomsday03.jpg|The Joker shoots Doomsday 05 doomsday02.jpg Joker and Bomb.jpg Joker Combat.jpg IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins untitled.JPG|The Joker's Super Move Joker Attack 1.jpg Joker Attack 2.jpg Joker Attack 3.jpg Joker Attack 4.jpg Joker 1.jpg Lex vs Joker.jpg Joker Concept Art.jpg|Joker Concept Art Joker Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art Joker 2.jpg Joker 3.jpg Joker 4.jpg Joker 5.jpg Joker 6.jpg Joker 7.jpg Joker 8.jpg Joker 9.jpg Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg|Your fired! Joker 12.jpg IGAU Joker Alt.jpg|Joker's Alt Costume Scarecrow poisoning joker.png Joker 13.jpg|The Joker vs Raven Raven 22.jpg IGAU Joker slaps Harley.jpg|The Joker slapping Harley Quinn IGAU Joker entertaining a crowd.jpg|Joker entertaining a crowd (Harley's in the crowd) IGAU Joker throwing cards.jpg|Joker throwing cards IGAU Joker Alt 2.jpg Joker 17.jpg|"My fame proceeds me." i3-600x375.png|Ewww Joker_Injustice_Gods_Among_Us_001.png|Hi Lois! original.png|No more laughter Arkham Joker 1 .jpg|Arkham Joker in Super move Arkham Joker 2.jpg|Arkham Joker points RPG Harly.jpg|Time to go Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg Ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg JokerAvatarCostume.png|The Joker Avatar costume for Xbox Live JokerInsurgencyCardiOS.png Injusticegodsamongus3ayp6d.jpg Insurgency Joker.jpg The Joker iOS.jpg 100_0580.JPG|Arkham Joker in the Archives Videos Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bosses